


Love, Natasha

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Badass Ginny Weasley, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, Ginny Weasley feels, Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley Friendship, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Ginny Weasley, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Hogwarts, star crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Ginny and Natasha..They shared a penchant for trouble and love of chase. They both were spiders of a kind. They loved trapping a foe in their webs and keeping it squirming. They lived for the adrenaline rush and yearned for chaos. But at the end of the day, both were lonely.They were soulmates. Bold, beautiful and cunning redheads..But it was not meant to be..Death separated them, not once but twice!





	Love, Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019.  
Square I-1: Star-crossed lovers
> 
> This takes place after blip but before Thanos invades again.
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologise for grammatical errors.  
Also, if you recognise any character, it doesn't belong to me and I don't use them for financial gains.

Ginny was disoriented when she materialized from thin air. It was worse than a side-along apparition. She was not sure why her wand was whipped out glowing with half cast curse. She hurriedly scanned her surrounding for immediate threats and froze when she detected grown trees around the burrow. Trees and fences which were missing moments ago. She brandished her wand again, this time waving it around for illusions.

But it was real. Taller trees and two more rooms on the top of the burrow. She didn’t have much time to dawn upon it. George, her mum, Fleur, and Lavender were materializing around her. She didn’t have much time to ponder. Her remaining family gathered around them shortly, albeit confused but mostly happy. They told her about how she had disappeared for the last five years, disintegrated into dust. She tuned out the explanations, her attention solely focused on her wedding band. Her wedding band was stone cold. She could not sense her wife through her ring. It meant either her wife Natasha was not on earth or she had departed the living world. Ginny cursed and concentrated on the next best source. She didn’t care about her own injuries or mangled clothes. She just wanted to confirm Natasha was alive. She disappeared on the spot, letting her magic pull her towards her wife’s best friend.

She reappeared in a big white room and she could feel everyone in the room freeze. But she didn't care. She wanted her Nat.

“Where is Nat? I know she is not on Earth. If she were, I would have found her. I can’t feel her at all. I concentrated on you and apparated here. Clint, why can’t I sense her?” Her gaze fixed on the archer, tears flowing freely when she saw Clint trying to hold back his own tears.

“Gin, you were gone for five years. Thanos won. He dusted half of the population. Nat and I lost so many people.” Clint swallowed thickly and pulled the younger girl in a hug.

“She is gone, isn’t she?” Her voice wavered and Clint rubbed her back.

“She sacrificed herself for everyone. We were on the cliff and, Gin, she jumped off so that everyone else will have a chance. I am so sorry, Gin. I couldn’t stop her. She wanted to save the world.” Clint murmured into her ear, letting himself mourn for his fallen friend. How do you console someone whose wife had sacrificed her life so that his family can live? How was he going to explain Natasha had picked Clint’s family over her own?

Ginny just took a deep breath and shook herself. She didn’t want to believe the news. The last thing she remembered was fighting disgusting creatures, trying to protect her nieces and nephews. Without her, Nat would have been crazy with grief for last five years. When she reappeared all she wanted was to find Natasha and assure her she was okay and they would be okay too. They would fight their way through this. But she was late. Natasha was already gone. Natasha had sacrificed herself to save the world and Ginny couldn’t fault her for it. Ginny understood Natasha’s decision too well.

Ginny cried silent tears in Clint’s arms. Death had pulled them apart, not just once but twice. Thanos had snatched her from Natasha five years ago. Her soulmate had lived agonized life, a blank future without her. And now she was back at the cost of Natasha’s life. Did she even want such a cursed life?

But Ginny knew the power of love. It was the story she had grown up living. The story of willing sacrifice defeating the evil. She would honor Natasha’s sacrifice.

Because if she couldn’t protect Natasha, she was going to avenge her!

**Author's Note:**

> Well more I thought about the ship, more I fell in love with the idea.  
I feel like they are perfect together!  
Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I plan to convert this into a three part story, one which explains how they go together and one from Natasha's point of view where Ginny is gone for 5 years.  
Let me know if you want to read more!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it!


End file.
